<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blackstar by Zarl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374103">Blackstar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarl/pseuds/Zarl'>Zarl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Timeline, M/M, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarl/pseuds/Zarl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blackstar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>天是黑的，示罗的天永远是黑的。</p><p>因此它只有夜晚。</p><p>手腕上古老的石英表表面布满交叉层叠的划痕，先寇布透过那些划痕分辨出唯一的指针在哪，它指在11和12的中间。午夜即将到来。</p><p>他回身拿包，女孩鲜艳的红发突兀地闯进视野，她靠着大型机械垃圾睡着，头歪在胸前没个着落，身上的背心和短裤都脏兮兮的。他走过去，想给她换个不至于扭曲筋骨的姿势，还没碰到她，女孩已警惕地猛地抬起头来，昏暗得快要和黑夜融入一体的灯光下，睁大的眼睛迷蒙又警觉。</p><p>他觉得这双眼睛很熟悉，后来回想起来，熟悉的不是眼睛，是眼神，那是他还住在海尼森时，在贫民区见过的流浪猫仔都有的眼神。</p><p>他们一言不发，保持着这个姿势有一会儿，她抱起胸瞪着眼，先寇布刚刚想抬起却在中途终止动作的手不自在地垂在身旁。最终，他先在这场不知由何而起的瞪眼战争中屈服：“卡特罗捷，到那边睡去，这个姿势对脊椎不好。”</p><p>女孩当着他的面就又把头垂了下去，整张脸都笼罩在头发织就的阴影里，十二岁小姑娘就是这样金口难开还拽得要命。他没法让她真的就这么睡过去，张开从包里拿出的折叠毯盖住她纤瘦的身体。</p><p>她似乎颤抖了一瞬，又似乎没有。</p><p> </p><p>她找到先寇布的那天也是这么一个晚上，商船放下金属软梯，她一只脚刚踏上这由各种太空遗弃品堆砌而成的星球，梯子就铮铮响地缩回船体，它没有停留，径直驶离这片被上帝抛弃的土地。</p><p>他那个时候坐在一套报废的前世代机甲的肩膀上，飞船的灯光对一个生活在昏暗世界太久的人来说过于刺激，他在自己反应过来以前已经顺着机体翻身下来了。</p><p>这片算是空旷的地盘几乎没有人居住，沦落到这块废土的通常是一穷二白的流民、无力营生的商贩、欠债难还的赌徒甚至被通缉的罪犯，他们挤挤攘攘地填满摇摇欲坠的建筑群，在黑暗的废墟里尚且算是活着。他同样脚踩这片垃圾圣殿，能保持心态平和是因为他知道自己终将离开，绝望尚且抓不住他。</p><p>先寇布告诉自己，我总会离开这个太阳照射不到的阴渠，多年以后，我甚至会忘记自己来过这个地方。</p><p>太阳，这个曾经的专有名词，现在仅仅是一个名词，每个人类生存的星系总会有那么一个太阳，只有它的存在可以给万物带来生存的条件。</p><p>简而言之，有它们，才有人类。</p><p>说到这里，简直没法说明太阳的存在到底是好是坏。</p><p>而任何一个太阳永远不会在这片黑色天空上升起，没有太阳维系生态系统的运作，示罗是如何承载人类活动的，只能是一个迷。这个文明世界的文明人不屑于提起的黑暗角落，即是来者不拒的垃圾桶，也是另一种程度上的奇迹。</p><p>连成片的黑夜里，蒸腾在这里的到底是什么，局外人不会知道。</p><p> </p><p>女孩朝他走过来，身上的背包显得比她更庞大，红发晕在黑暗里有金属光泽。兴许是太闲，他不自觉地迎上去，好奇怎么会有这么小的孩子独自来到这片废土，她抬起头，双眼澄澈，少女的嗓音干净又清脆：“您好，先生，我来这里找一位叫做华尔特·冯·先寇布的先生，您有可能刚好认识他吗？”</p><p>他有一瞬间的怔忡，在这个地方听到自己的真名是一件出乎意料的事情。</p><p>“认识，你找我有什么事吗？”</p><p>女孩也愣住了，她很快调整好表情，刚刚的拘谨转变为呼之欲出的防备。“先寇布先生，”她说，“我叫卡特罗捷·冯·克罗歇尔，别人都叫我卡琳，但请您就叫我卡特罗捷。您可能不认识我，但我确实是您的私生女。”</p><p>她拿出一沓文件，先寇布接过来浏览一遍，什么也没有看进去。但相信她并不是一件困难的事，他对于自己的了解算是透彻，再来几个私生女也不会让他惊讶。比起相信她和那些看起来颇具说服力的证明，他更像是出于对自己的了解，经过理性分析后认为这是合理的，看着证件上的照片，比起那张颇有美丽的脸，那头红发更让他感觉熟悉，先寇布隐隐约约想起在更年轻更放荡不羁的时代，他确实认识一个叫罗莎琳的女孩。难以置信的不是她是谁的女儿，而是她能够在这里找到他。</p><p> </p><p>先寇布问她是怎么找到他的，又是为什么来找他。卡琳没有回答前面一个问题，眉毛紧锁着，语气紧张：“妈妈被带走了，我去报案，他们都不理我。我没有别的亲人了，她原来和我提过你，这些文件也都是我在床头柜里找到的”女孩有些犹疑，“我想问问你愿意帮我救回她吗？”她紧跟着补充：“你是我最不想找的人，但我实在也找不到其他人了。”</p><p>他很怀疑这一点，她神通广大到能在这个鬼地方找到他，怎么会找不到人去帮她救她妈妈。不过这也不重要，他在示罗待了太久，无所事事、惶惶终日，找点事干也好。</p><p>“行吧。”静默了很久，他终于说，“每周都有商船会来这里，用物资来交换一些情报或者其他的资源，到时候我们就搭顺风车离开这里。”</p><p>卡琳可能有些意外先寇布这么轻易地答应她，但没有表现得太明显。</p><p>他走在塑料、金属、混凝土块和其他废弃的垃圾中间，军靴踩上地上淌过的电解液，卡琳跟在后面，保持着远离而又不至于跟丢的距离。</p><p> </p><p>本来，先寇布以为在这里的生活对于12岁的女孩来说太严苛，现金和电子货币都不被接受，这里就像是文明世界的灯下黑影，唯一接受的是以物易物。她没法坚持到商船下一次停靠的时候，他见到她的时候这么想过。现在看来是小看了她，她几乎没有费力就习惯了这里荒唐又悲凉的生活方式，学着她的便宜爹在垃圾堆里翻找出有用的元件去换取食物。</p><p>没有父亲会带着刚认识的半大女儿在完全由垃圾聚合形成的星球上靠废品回收业过活的，我可能确确实实是个烂人，意识到这一点的时候先寇布比每次从陌生女人的床上醒过来意兴阑珊地开始穿裤子时更空虚。然而他的优点就是认清并接受自己是个烂人，所以他继续带着卡琳捡垃圾，以天为盖地为庐。</p><p>华尔特·冯·先寇布，今年32岁，已经有了12岁的漂亮女儿，漂亮女儿现在浑身脏兮兮，母亲下落不明，和她的便宜老爹露天生活在终日黑暗的垃圾堆，等待一艘把他们接到下一个星球去流浪的宇宙飞船。</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>飞船来早了一天。</p><p>它们通常会在礼拜日悬停在围等的人群头顶，通过一根软梯完成所有交易，再火急火燎地飞离。降临和离去，船体剧烈地搅动空气，男人女人的衣摆被掀起，它们再度垂下时，他们就扛着大包小包往回走，走进金属板和水泥块交叉形成的狭小空间，知道自己还能活下去。</p><p>这个礼拜六中午，那片空旷的、只有飞船降临时才会有人烟的平地上空响起呼啸的摩擦声。先寇布抬起头，看见星星从无边黑夜坠落，它越来越近，于是他便知道那不是星星，而是被火光裹挟的又一艘飞船。</p><p>它轰鸣着坠入垃圾堆，冲击掀起浓重的烟尘，大朵的烟云蒸腾着，缓缓升起再缓缓下落，尘土弥散在空气里，最终又落回地面。</p><p>火并没有点燃垃圾，他想这是因为那一块儿全是大件的金属废件，没一会儿，那红光渐渐地熄灭了。他不紧不慢地走过去，听见卡琳跟在后面。</p><p>那艘飞船差一点就会杀了他们，途中先寇布想到这一点，它坠落的地方离他们只有几百米，要是它再近一些，他，和那个找不到母亲的女孩就再也不用为任何事费心了。</p><p>它的状态还不算差，现在的科技在某种程度上已经进入新的阶段，即使世界上仍有示罗这样脏乱落后的角落，大多数人类都浸泡在高科技的环境中。也因此，哪怕飞船的外壳和大气摩擦出那样明亮的火光，它落在地面时仍然完整得和周围的报废机箱、金属墙板们格格不入。</p><p>没有任何工具，他无法从外部打开这样一个先进产物的舱门。</p><p>抱着手臂站在飞船旁边，转头看见倚在半截残垣上抱紧双臂的卡琳，先寇布不自觉垂下手臂。正思考下一步该干什么时，舱门从内部打开了，软梯从黑洞洞的门口伸出来，金属梯和地上横陈的一块车顶擦出橙红的火花。</p><p>过了几秒钟，一个男人沿着梯子爬下来，他笨拙的动作让人没法相信这是他的船。他在地上站稳时，先寇布还在盯着那扇舱门，指望着里面出来另外的一个或是几个人。</p><p>谁也没有出来，男人挥挥手，软梯缩回，舱门自己关上了。</p><p>“就只有您一个人？”</p><p>后来想起来，这句话作为开场白太过单调而且突兀，但当时他确实很难相信用那样难看的姿势爬下船的人能够独立驾驶一艘这种级别的宇宙飞船——哪怕它刚刚坠落，也是一样。</p><p>男人身上的白色衬衫有机油留下的深色污痕，袖子挽到小臂，西裤的裤边垂到皮鞋鞋跟中间。黑发黑眼，五官端正秀气，看上去像个遭难的政府文员而不是宇宙飞船的船长。听到这略显无礼的问题，他有些疑惑地捋了一把后发：“是啊，不然还有谁？”</p><p>先寇布认为比起看见卡琳在视野的角落冲自己翻了一个白眼，这更像是感觉到的。</p><p>男人看上去有些不好意思，自顾自就开始解释：“我的副手尤里安被我送去参加考试了，平时补充燃料这种事都是他处理的，明明他在出发前叮嘱过很多遍，我还是忘记了这回事。”</p><p>先寇布想他完全没想过要是他和他的船掉错了地方，他完全有可能被高温煮熟，或者偏了那么一点点，砸死他们或者别的什么人。不过——也许是这个男人的气质过于无辜无害，先寇布为他找了理由：谁也知道这个星球的绝大部分地方压根没有住人，砸中活人的可能性要低于中一次星际博彩大奖。</p><p>“您是来送货的吗？”</p><p>“不是，我认识一些人和这里做生意，但我不是其中一员，”他停顿了一下，接着补充道，“我只是实在没有燃料飞到更远的星星上了，只好迫降在这里。”</p><p>不打算指出像流星一样拖着火光坠落不算迫降，先寇布点点头，准备带着卡琳走回去，等待明天将会到来并将他们带走的那艘飞船。</p><p>“麻烦问一下，”男人出声停下他们离开的脚步，“这里可以买到燃料吗？我还需要赶回去接尤里安。”</p><p>燃料是示罗赖以生存的资源，这个贫穷、落后、绝望又无可救药的地方，靠着从垃圾中提炼燃料来交换其它生活物资。不像任何一个有政府管辖，有条例规范的地方，在这儿，你永远不用担心冶炼业排放的废气有没有污染环境，不用担心水中的重金属和有毒化学物质是不是超标。</p><p>“有的。”先寇布简短地回答，“我带你去市场。”</p><p> </p><p>市场拥挤又扭曲，它让人想起盘曲在下水道铁栏栅上的藤蔓和填满栏栅孔隙的野草，先寇布从不住在这里。哪怕住在了寥无人烟的荒地，他也不住这里。</p><p>穿着帽衫工裤的小贩坐在路边兜售烟草和自酿米酒，先寇布刚来这里时喝过一次米酒，糯米硬得难以下咽。小贩身后歪歪斜斜的建筑群看上去随时可能倾倒，窗口上搭着洗好的衣裤，布料被水浸湿缩曲的模样仿佛这里的生活。头顶到人腰部的老婆婆从先寇布和那黑发男人中间穿过，脏污的白发从裹头的灰布下纠结着支出来。卡琳还是不近不远地跟在后面。</p><p>市场人不多，这里从来就没有人多的时候。喧哗都是被分散的，哪里有人声，那声响都被放大。那些突兀的吵闹衬得他们这块愈发沉默。只是为了打破沉默，先寇布开口问道：“您该怎么称呼？我是华尔特·冯·先寇布，您想怎么称呼我都行。后面的小姑娘，卡特罗捷·冯·克罗歇尔，是我——”直截了当地对别人这样介绍还是第一次，但他还是说出口了，“是我女儿。”</p><p>卡琳在后面不加掩饰地哼了一声，快走两步追上来，没必要地向还没来得及开口的男人澄清:“是私生女，您叫我卡琳吧。”</p><p>她不让先寇布叫她卡琳，却让一个陌生人这样叫她，于是他很可悲地发现自己越来越相信她是自己亲生的了。</p><p>男人笑了笑：“好的卡琳小姐，我叫杨威利。”</p><p>卡琳小姐音调奇异地嗯了一声，又自己落到后面去了。</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>先寇布想，看来我在这个星球的工作不只是捡垃圾，还有捡垃圾教学。</p><p>杨威利船长，穿梭于各个星球之间进行交易，途中没有一次想过去看看燃料仪表，他完成了所有的工作，才意识到他无法返航，不得不降落在这片废土。</p><p>换句话说，他身上没有任何货物。</p><p>他在路上告诉先寇布这件事，他们那个时候刚刚好就要走到燃料加工厂。</p><p>于是他们在加工厂前面面相觑了一会儿，不得不先离开市场，去挣够能在这里流通的物资。</p><p>先寇布已经教过一遍卡琳如何在庞大的垃圾场辨识出价值高一些的部件，现在又重复了一遍授课内容。然而，杨威利在这方面的天赋显然不如卡琳，要他稳当地穿行于垃圾之中都不大现实。先寇布看他在垃圾山上步履艰难了五分钟，干脆把他叫回来。</p><p>先寇布帮他完成了大部分的工作，卡琳完成了另外小部分的。</p><p>杨威利站在小块空地上，显得非常不好意思，他说:“你们人太好了，我不知道怎样才能报答你们。”</p><p>先寇布等他这句话有段时间了，但卡琳可能等得比他更久，或是比他更急切。“您愿意在离开的时候载上我们吗？我们想要离开这个地方。要是您不同意，我还有钱，我带了家里所有的钱。”</p><p>杨文里不明所以地点点头又摇摇头：“当然可以带上你们啊，钱就不用了，没有你们在这里帮我，我可真不知道该怎么办，再说，这也不是什么很费事的事。”</p><p>然后他又问，你们要去哪。</p><p>先寇布不知道，他对于卡琳和她母亲的情况一无所知，只好看向卡琳。她站在一扇合金制门板上，背心被汗水濡湿，红色长发束得高高的，在黑夜里折射出铜的光泽，风吹来腐朽的气味，发丝爬满她的脸庞，她站得那么迷茫，这时候，人们才能想起来她只有12岁。</p><p>“先去海尼森吧，”她最终决定，然后转身盯住她父亲的眼睛，“我和妈妈一直住在海尼森。”</p><p>“很巧，我也要去海尼森接尤里安，他在那里考试。”</p><p>先寇布默了半晌，觉得自己说什么都不合时宜，干脆点点头。他原来从未觉得自己不擅长言语。他实在在这个地方停留了太久。</p><p> </p><p>他们又返回市场，用捡来的部件交换到燃料，又走回飞船。</p><p>硕大的飞船静静地躺在那儿，灯光再暗一些，它就可以毫无障碍地融进天幕的黑色。</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>卡琳上船不久就睡熟在舱房里。</p><p>杨威利设定好自动返航的程序，坐在主舱的沙发上，先寇布坐在他对面。</p><p>巨大的显示屏尽职尽责地把宇宙的黑暗和光亮都传送进这艘飞船。宇宙太大了，每一颗星球都隔得太远，即使飞船航行的速度百倍于音速，行过那些光点时，它们退后的步伐依旧缓慢又清晰。那些微弱的光，颤颤巍巍地悬浮在深邃的黑色上，抹杀一丁点的黑暗。然而最终，要么是它们旁边的星星，要么是它们自己，总是会坍缩成全然的黑色，那些光总要终结在无法逃离的隧道里。每当这个时候，人类或者其它生命体的数据库里就会增加无所谓的一条，记录下一颗恒星生命的终结。</p><p>人类曾经只生活在太阳系的地球，那个曾经是专有名词的太阳总有一天会变成黑洞，攫住它周围的任何东西。先寇布小时候替依旧住在地球的人们担心过，他问祖父，五十亿年以后，还住在地球上的人们怎么办。他摸摸孩子的头，叹着气告诉他很难相信哪怕一万年以后人类这种卑劣的生物依旧还会存在。</p><p>他那个时候对人类依然有着对同类的爱心和信心，既不相信人类是卑劣的也不相信人类的存在不会一直延续下去。</p><p>他现在处在三十代，二十多年过去，知道了他的祖父其实是一个很善良的人：一万年过于漫长了。</p><p> </p><p>飞船按照设定的轨道平稳行进。他们中间的小几上有陶瓷杯装白兰地，杨威利已喝光一整杯，握住酒瓶在往陶瓷杯里倒下一杯酒。冰块还没化完，先寇布拿起瓷杯，它和杯壁碰撞在全然的寂静中发出清脆声响。</p><p>他们行过某颗恒星，它的光芒涌进整个舱室，间隔这么久，先寇布再次见到这么强烈的光，眼睛不自觉地眯起，忍住想要往外涌的生理性泪水。</p><p>杨威利别过头去，看着万丈光芒点亮他的飞船。先寇布抬起手臂飞快地擦去脸颊上没能控制住的泪水。</p><p>闭上眼睛，眼皮把白光滤作一片红，过了有一会儿，它慢慢黯淡，他睁眼，杨威利还是看着光涌来的方向，这时它已经很柔和了，船舱里各样物什的阴影交织在黄昏般的色块里。</p><p> </p><p>黑暗尚未完全降临，控光系统调节船内的光线至合适的状态，冷调的灯光下，室内的空气似乎都和刚刚的不一样。旅程会很漫长，万籁俱寂下的时间有些难捱，他们都知道这一点，便有一搭没一搭地聊了下去。</p><p>先寇布很久没和人进行长时间的对话，原来听说士兵流落孤星太久，张嘴说不出话来，他现在可以证明，这是事实。不是自夸，他对于自己的口才向来很有清晰的认识，只要他想，即使说出来的是绑架逻辑的怪话，他也自信能把堵住别人的嘴。现实却是他在说什么之前都要先思考，组织好语言，并依旧觉得有哪里不太对。</p><p>好在杨威利也并不是需要他用尖刻的语言来对付的人。和他说话很舒服，男人的声音平缓冷静，话语条理清晰，而且最重要的是，他听得懂话。太多的人在交谈时答非所问、左右言他，能听懂话的人在如今都罕见。</p><p>他知道了卡琳是先寇布身份存疑的私生女，在寻找她失踪的母亲，知道了先寇布在示罗住了很久，还有一些假假真真又无关紧要的信息。而先寇布知道了他将他的飞船叫做休伯利安，他算是有些家底的人，父亲在他还是个少年的时候便去世了，给他留下了足够他一辈子不愁衣食的财产和这艘飞船。他提过几次的副手尤里安，更像是介于他异父异母的亲弟弟和养子中间的某种意义上的亲人。听上去，先寇布想，大约就是一个年纪本没多大的青年带着一个年纪更小的孩子在宇宙里四处漂泊，两人都没有别的亲人，于是也就相依为命地凑合凑合过了。</p><p>他有些疑惑，在有选择的情况下，一般人都会选择定居在哪个星球，而不是一直流浪在无尽的黑暗与孤寂中。他这么问杨威利，杨威利皱着眉头想了好一会儿，才很慢很慢地说：“应该是习惯使然吧，我从小就跟着爸爸住在船上，也就不觉得一直漂流有什么问题。你这么一说倒是提醒我了，我该去问问尤里安对这样的生活有什么想法没有。”</p><p>他们接着聊下去，模模糊糊地先寇布就知道了，这个人实在很有意思。他想，应该没有几个商船老板选择经商的原因是不想好好上班。杨威利一副理所当然：“这样不好吗？虽然我差钱，但是要是整天歪在家里的话，我可是有好几个啰啰嗦嗦的朋友会来教育我年轻人不能这么早就待在家里无所事事，得在有力气的时候努力工作。既然要工作，能做没有讨厌的上司的工作可就太好了，于是就顺其自然地子承父业了嘛。”</p><p>“而且，”他犹豫了一会儿，说，“我也算是有个目标的。我对历史挺感兴趣，你了解海尼森这座城市吗？”</p><p>先寇布很了解，他曾住在德奥里亚，直到八岁，他的童年提前结束，不在太空四处奔波的时间都住在海尼森，不过他不用告诉杨威利这一点，所以只是点了点头。杨威利似乎有些不好意思，但还是继续说了下去：“和这座城市同名的国父，海尼森，我研究了他很久，似乎各种资料都显示，他在去世前留下了一份手稿，我对它很有兴趣，商人的身份可以让我自由而且没有成本地穿行星际。我想找到这份手稿。”</p><p>“这份手稿，是关于什么的？”</p><p>“我不知道。”他坦然地摇摇头，“没有人知道，这份手稿更像是一个传说，没有人真正见过它，但我相信它存在。”</p><p>“无理由地相信吗？”</p><p>“那当然也不是这样，我不会做没有依据的事。那些关于他的史料和研究，似乎都像是缺失了中心的拼图，但他的形象在历史中，实在太丰满了。所以......”他停顿了一会儿，“我假定缺失的这块拼图是存在的。”</p><p>换言之，要是这块拼图不存在，海尼森的形象在他心中就是缺乏中心支撑的虚影。</p><p>先寇布愈发觉得他有意思了。对于海尼森的形象，大约不会有人表示怀疑，他以一己之力建立自由行星同盟，是历史书的封面和国会大厦前数十米高的青铜巨像，而他面前的这个青年，想要亲自找到一份不知存在与否的手稿来让自己真正接受这个形象的真实。</p><p>所以他祝福他：“希望你有找到它的这一天。”</p><p>他的声音很低：“我也这么希望。”</p><p> </p><p>他们没有再说话，前方还有很长的路程，但蔓延开来的沉默已不再使人坐立难安。</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>他们在海尼森的黄昏时分到达，太阳只剩橙红的半轮落在地上。休伯利安降落在海尼森的第七港口，这块地方不算中心城区，流量不大，三面高耸的建筑环绕着瘫软的杂草，有些霓虹灯已经亮起来了，零星几架飞船散陈着，在暖色的光线里看不清本来色彩。</p><p>于是人们在此告别，昏黄的光线模糊了站在先寇布面前的男人的线条，他的脸庞半明半暗，先寇布想他应该的也是。卡琳沉默地站在他身后，仍然背着她那大得过分的背包，直到杨威利向她道别，她很认真地说谢谢和再见。</p><p>然后他们转身向着相反的方向离开，杨威利向着落日的方向走，他们背向它走得很快，看见一整片沉郁的靛蓝。</p><p> </p><p>卡琳和她妈妈住的地方离这里不远但也不算太近，路边有透明的公共车具，卡琳用声纹验证了账户租下一辆。他们顺着半空的光带穿行在高楼的夹缝之中，闪烁着的红光蓝光绿光紫光有些晃眼，不知道这些在整个夜晚永不停歇的闪光会不会提升交通事故率。</p><p>先寇布离开光怪陆离的都市生活太久，久到他快不能直视那些五彩缤纷的光管，想起在那块废土上生活的半年，仿若隔世，连当时跑去那片荒芜的、被时间抛下的封尘之地的原因都要忘记——哪怕这绝无可能。</p><p>他们没多久就进入那个街区，卡琳在到达目的地以前从后座伸手拍拍先寇布肩膀，要他在那栋小楼前停下。</p><p>居民区的房子都不高，镶嵌在直冲云霄的楼宇之间怪异地不和谐。那座小院被收拾地很干净，大约是因为几天没人居住，草长长了一些，和邻居家平坦的草毯相比多了几分生机。</p><p>卡琳走到门洞里，从脖子里摘下项链碰了碰锁，门打开了。</p><p> </p><p>卡琳洗完澡换上干净衣服从楼上下来，先寇布正蹲在地上清理随身行李，背包里最重最占位子的是一支火箭筒，他犹豫了一会儿，还是没有把它拿出来，卡琳走过来挑起一把枪飞快地拆开又装好。他挑起眉毛，问她：“我记得你是十二岁吧？”</p><p>她哼哼两声当作肯定了，先寇布眉头轻微地皱了一瞬，虽然在相处的几天里已经发现这个孩子在照顾自己方面很有天赋，但是他有时会忘记，这个世界还是需要十二岁的孩子学会拿枪。</p><p>“你去睡觉吧，”他说，“已经很晚了，这几天累得很。”<br/>“不，我在回来的路上睡了一路。”</p><p>“总之先休息吧，”先寇布知道她现在就想去找她毫无踪影的妈妈，但毕竟还是十多岁的孩子，“我出去找人问问，你睡去吧，有消息了我会告诉你。”</p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>不管什么时代，不管哪个地方，酒吧这东西都长成一个样。</p><p>五颜六色的细灯管钉在天花板上，昏黄的灯光让人压根看不清身边人的长相，歌台上一辈子出不了名的摇滚乐手甩着脑袋演奏，身着热裤的主唱把脸藏在脏金色长发里，沙哑的嗓子仿佛下一秒就要破音。</p><p>这个街区所有无法入眠的男男女女，踩着这凹凸不平的木地板，摇头晃脑，用酒精气味浸染全身。</p><p>先寇布在吧台唯一的空位坐下，招呼酒保上杯随便什么品种的威士忌。</p><p>他左边的高脚凳上有漂亮女人藤蔓一般攀在男人身上吻得难舍难分，右边的高脚凳上有纤瘦男子被女人按在胸前看上去就要窒息。</p><p>酒保把一杯深红液体放置在先寇布前面，他向他微笑，递给他过多的小费。酒保十分上道，没有急着走开，两手撑住桌子站定在他面前：“之前好像没怎么见过您。”</p><p>“我不住在这，”他无意识地敲敲吧台的实木桌面，决定实话实说，“我来这里找一个朋友，罗莎琳，你最近见过她吗？”</p><p>酒保不自觉地皱了皱眉头：“她是这儿的常客，您这么一说我才发现，已经几天没见过她了。”他看着先寇布的眼神多了一分探究，“您介意我问一下您找她有什么事吗？”</p><p>他介意，所以选择用另一个问句糊弄过去：“她平时来这里会做什么？”</p><p>“喝酒、跳舞、和朋友聊聊天什么的，”他坚持不懈，“您为什么要找她？”</p><p>“你看，”先寇挑着眼角笑得很暧昧，“我穿越半个宇宙跑到这来，就是为了和旧友喝杯酒谈谈天，顺便照顾照顾你们的生意，结果她家里只剩一个半大的小姑娘，惊慌失措的小姑娘不知道她妈妈去哪儿了，我身为一个负责任的大人，不应该帮助小姑娘搞清楚她妈妈去哪儿了吗？”</p><p>酒保一双眼睛写满怀疑，但先寇布的小费可能真的给得足够，他一边用不信任的眼神划过他全身，一边就开口了：“虽然我不知道罗莎琳身上发生了什么，但确实听说最近有人失踪......”他说着向酒吧的角落努努嘴，先寇布看过去，看到一个男人，长发披在肩上，昏暗的灯光下，那些支棱着的发丝挡住了整张脸，酒保接着说，“这个男人刚搬过来不久，之前都没来过这，这些天到处嚷嚷他老婆被人带走了，去星际秩序管理所报案，人家都不给他立案。我们都当他疯子，老板是看在都是邻居而且他也不伤人的份上才没把他给赶出去，你不如去问问他。”</p><p> </p><p>先寇布拿着两个酒杯在男人对面空着的凳子坐下，把一杯威士忌推到他面前。男人抬起头戒备地看他一眼，长发之下，那是一双布满红血丝的眼睛和一张憔悴得过分的脸庞。</p><p>先寇布斟酌着开口：“听说您夫人最近失踪了？”</p><p>怎么听怎么无礼的一句话，却像是点燃了这个男人一般，他伸手就抓住先寇布的肩膀，睁大那双可怖的双眼，：“这么说您相信我的话了！”</p><p>他声音沙哑，在周遭的嘈杂和喧闹中努力抬高嗓门：“我说的都是真的！他们那天半夜突然就闯进来了，二话不说就带走了我的丽娜，四个五大三粗身穿制服的男人，粗鲁地扛起她就跑，他们拿着枪，我都没反应过来，等我找出我的枪时，“他激动地嘴都歪了，“他们的车都没影了，我穿着睡衣拿着那把没用的枪跑出去，连车是往哪个方向开的都没看清。”</p><p>他的声音被吞进了呜咽的哭腔里，先寇布小心地扒开男人扣进他肉里的手，怀疑他什么也不用问，这男人全都会说出来。于是他提示他：“你去报案了？”</p><p>男人的一声尖叫淹没在乐曲高亢的尾音里，他仰头灌下一大口酒，酒液渗进蓬乱的胡须。不知道是那声尖叫还是“报案”这个词夺走了他方才迸出的那一丝狂迷的活力，他又恢复到了不久前低头闷声喝酒的低迷，声音也几乎要被盖住：“我是去了秩序维护局，他们说我有臆症，说我一直是未婚状态，从来都没有过老婆，我怎么可能没有老婆，卧室的墙上现在还挂着我们的结婚照，我和我的丽娜，但他们就仿佛抹去了她的所有电子存在，我们的双人账户变成了我一个人的，她在所有的社交网络上都查无此人了，我在各种信息渠道都找不到她了。除了我回家的时候，看见房间里的一切都在显示她存在，她只是没有回家，其他时候她都好像不存在了。”</p><p>先寇布记得卡琳和他说过类似的话，说妈妈被抓走了，除了家里仅存的纸质资料，她甚至查不到她的任何档案。</p><p>“您夫人的家人还联系得上吗？”</p><p>在他记忆里，罗莎琳和他有一样的出身，他们都是由于长辈的政治原因从德奥里亚逃出来的流亡者。而丽娜也许不同，她可能还有亲人可以证明她的存在。</p><p>男子从酒杯上方愣愣地看着他，半晌才回答：“她是孤儿，从别的星球一个人来到海尼森的，我们相遇的时候她就是一个人，我当时和朋友在海边度假，她在遮阳伞下躺过整个下午，一直都没有人来找她，直到我去邀请她游泳，她才告诉我，她无亲无朋，只能一个人来海边玩。”</p><p>“别的星球是哪个星球？”</p><p>“德奥里亚。”</p><p>德奥里亚，罗莎琳和丽娜的共同点。</p><p>先寇布想要是那些所谓的穿制服的人要是按这个标准来抓人，他也该被抹去存在了，但转念一想，每次的任务早就把他的各种信息修改得真真假假、千疮百孔，祖籍也许都被修订到了一个他从未踏足过的地方。</p><p> </p><p>他离开酒吧的时候，男人还紧抓着他那空了的酒杯，把脸藏在蓬乱的长发和胡须里，蒸腾的酒精气味中，男男女女还是在跟着节奏挥动手臂，像是要在那些廉价的音符里舞动过整个夏天。</p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p>“自由是这个时代的注脚，富裕是这个星球的牌匾。”</p><p>海尼森市长特留尼希特竞选时反复提及这句话，他激昂磁性的声音曾经抓紧了无数市民的选票。这段视频至今依旧穿插在电视节目的广告之间，出现在购物中心的巨型银幕上。</p><p>所以要是失踪的人真的失踪了，她们一定消失得很彻底，换句话说，先寇布很难帮卡琳找她她妈妈。</p><p>往回走的时候，街区里四处都是霓虹灯，以各异的频率闪烁着，停留在示罗惨淡的灰色调中太久，他仿佛正行走于一场光怪陆离的梦境。</p><p>五颜六色的灯管下，仍然有黑影蜷缩在路边，</p><p>先寇布在那简陋的铺盖前蹲下，掏出钱放进铺盖旁小小的纸箱里，穿着脏兮兮短袖的小男孩瞪着浅色的大眼睛爬过来说谢谢。</p><p>“这个星期，”手臂指着街区从左到右挥过，他问，“有发生什么反常的事情吗？”</p><p>“可能有也可能没有。”男孩脏兮兮的小脸挤出一个狡黠的笑容。</p><p>流浪儿，流浪儿，城市真正的眼睛，不负监管之责却无处不在的“Little Brother”。他不记得自己原来常花钱开路，但现在这样做起来还挺习惯。从衣服里再摸出几张纸币，先寇布盯着男孩的眼睛，而男孩颇成熟地叹了口气，还未及变音的童音稚嫩：“前些时候，半夜里穿得很奇怪的条子来过几次，声音可轻了，也就只有我，”他自豪地挺了挺胸，“够警觉，自己就知道躲起来，免得他们又来赶着我跑咯。”</p><p>说完手就伸过来要把钱拿走，先寇布攥紧手指没让他扯动：“来过几次？看见他们来干什么了吗？”</p><p>“看见啦！到房子里去带了人出来就走了。”</p><p>他松开手，男孩飞快地把钱抢走，连带着把纸箱里的也一起拿起来小心收到衣服里。</p><p>没问出什么很有用的信息，但也足够，起码和酒吧里崩溃了的男人的说法可以对上。</p><p>他继续往回走，走到卡琳家的时候才想起没有办法开门，站在阶梯上犹豫了几秒钟，转身，第三次踏上这条看上去颇为安宁的居民区街道。</p><p> </p><p>回到酒吧的时候，喧闹依旧占领着不大的空间，只是乐队的演奏比刚才更为疲软。还是同一个酒保站在吧台后面，看到他回来，没有表现出什么，只是推过来一杯和刚才配方相同的威士忌，他没有费心去告诉他这酒配得一点也不好喝的准备，沉默接过。</p><p>坐进靠窗的角落，男人昏昏欲睡等待黎明。</p><p> </p><p>8.</p><p>迷迷糊糊听到有脚步声接近，睁眼时候清晨阳光隔着玻璃窗照进来。</p><p>腕上的石英表显示现在快到五点半，昨晚没见过的女人叉腰站在面前，不怎么耐烦地开口：“我们要打烊了，别处睡去。”</p><p>先寇布在反应过来以前习惯性地憋出一个笑容：“美女对客人太粗鲁了，我昨晚照顾您不少生意咧。”</p><p>女人颇为绅士风度地向着门口比了个“请”的姿势，没给他一个多余的眼神，走到下一张桌子去叫醒另外的醉鬼。</p><p> </p><p>清晨的街区和夜晚的很不一样。那些霓虹灯管都歇了气，这个星球的阳光和其他任何一个人类宜居的星球都没个两样，也不知道宇宙的造物主太没想象力还是人类只适合生活在同样的环境里。</p><p>夜晚的一切魅力和古怪似乎都随着太阳升起销声匿迹，先寇布路过那个小流浪儿的时候那孩子裹在毯子里睡得正熟。他缩着身体栖身的那块角落——那面墙上全是彩色的涂鸦，光明让先寇布看见了昨夜没有见着的东西，涂鸦互相堆叠着砌起小巷的墙面，涂鸦上零散地贴着几张传单。他靠近了一一看过去，飞船销售和上门疏通的广告中夹着一张寻人启示。</p><p>38岁的父亲，和丽娜同一天失踪，向下扫了几行，他看见“德奥里亚”这个词。</p><p> </p><p>第四次走完这条路，他再次站在那栋房子门口，未及抬手按响门铃，门便从里面打开。卡琳靠在门框上问：“有什么消息吗？”</p><p>“消息不多，不过足够了，我们去伊谢尔伦。”</p><p>小姑娘的眼睛亮了一瞬，撇起嘴问：“为什么是伊谢尔伦？”</p><p>“被带走的几个人，都不是海尼森本地人——全都来自德奥里亚，又是被穿制度的人带走的，秩序维护局还不受理报案，在海尼森什么也打听不到的。伊谢尔伦，因为地理位置的特殊不属于任何一个国家，信息管理是最松散的。在哪里都打听不到的话......”</p><p>“那也没有什么地方会有消息了。”卡琳接过他的话，急哄哄地就去客厅拿包。</p><p>先寇布走进客厅时，卡琳已经跑到楼上去了。他的包在昨天出门前就已经整理好了，站定在巨大的落地窗前，他认真地环视一遍这个房间，很干净很精致，哪怕家里仅有的两个人一周不在，除了家具上积起一层薄灰，一切依旧井井有条。相片占了储物柜上的整面墙，没有了文件里死板的登记照带来的扭曲感和怪异感，他确认了罗莎琳确实是他还很年轻时有段时间的女伴。</p><p>“走吧。”她还没有走到楼梯的尽头，已经喊出来了。</p><p> </p><p>到达港口时，被压得软塌的草坪上依旧没几艘飞船。狭细的电子显示屏缓缓滚动字幕，登记中下一艘去往伊谢尔伦的客船在大约三个小时后到达。</p><p>等待大概要耗去人类生命的很大一部分。先寇布和他认识一周的女儿坐在窄小的等候棚下，在无言中要熬过三个小时，太阳还没完全升起，早晨的空气算是舒爽，等到烈日当空，时间会比现在更难捱。</p><p>他认出了休伯利安，它通体蓝色，线条流畅，停在空旷草场上，造型不是时兴的样式，却足够经典。</p><p>时间缓缓地向前奔走，枯坐的时候他似乎都能感受到它的流动，而他自己依旧是时间这条单向轴上一个定点，看着它无止境地向前延展，被留在原地，不得动弹。</p><p>风吹得城市里不多的树木叶片簌簌作响，抚过草坪，扭曲的、软塌的草叶纹丝不动，它们唯在颜色的浓郁上显出生机，这也足够，因为没有人会仔细赏鉴被机器们压得要陷入泥土的杂草。</p><p>各种想法掠过脑海，又在转瞬间溜走，直到视野里静态的图像中有人闯入，两个人走向他快要涣散的视焦，走近休伯利安。</p><p>是杨威利和一个矮他半头的男孩，先寇布想那就是他反复提及的尤里安。也许是等待太无聊太枯燥，他鬼使神差起身向着他们走去。</p><p>杨威利在半路看见他，停下脚步朝他挥挥手。</p><p>“我还以为你住在海尼森。”碰面以后先寇布说。</p><p>“以前是，现在，我们算是居无定所了，大多数时间，我们还是把休伯利安当作家。”他回答，将男孩引到身前，为他们介绍对方。</p><p>尤里安很大方地和先寇布打招呼，英俊的少年脸上还残留一丝稚气，他看上去和杨威利非常不像，气质上却似乎又奇异地相似。</p><p>“你和卡琳小姐找到什么有用的线索了吗？”杨威利问。</p><p>“找到一些，”先寇布回头看看，卡琳依旧保持着他离开的姿势，头靠着金属支柱上，看不出是醒着还是睡了，“我们准备去伊谢尔伦找找情报贩子，问点消息。”</p><p>杨威利笑起来：“看来我们又是同路，我也准备去伊谢尔伦的，接到消息，有一批绝版书会在那里出售。”他紧接着提出邀请：“正反顺路，一起走吧。”</p><p>离客船到达还有两个多小时，虽然知道他可能是出于客套才这么问，但这又有什么关系呢？先寇布弯起嘴角：“您人可真好，那就拜托了！”</p><p> </p><p>他回去叫卡琳的时候她还斜倚着金属柱子，她睡着有一会儿了。</p><p> </p><p>9.</p><p>尤里安在见到卡琳时红了脸，他太白了，红晕透出来很明显。他们生疏地打招呼，先寇布跟在杨威利后面第二次登上休伯利安，昨天剩下的半瓶酒还好好立在桌机上。</p><p>这次旅行不同于上次，因为没过一会儿，卡琳和尤里安就熟了起来。他们相处得很不错，先寇布没有想到这一点。不过他是该想不到，他压根不了解他们中的任何一个。</p><p>他现在倒是知道了些别的，比如杨威利在被他的被监护人监护。先寇布婉拒了杨威利递给自己的酒杯，昨天晚上喝得不少，睡眠又不足，他脑子既亢奋又昏沉，但也知道自己不该再喝了。杨威利看上去挺开心，自己就喝了起来，尤里安趁着他喝酒，拿走他放在桌上的酒瓶，小声说：“昨天你喝过量了，今天就少喝些呗。”</p><p>语气是商量的语气，酒瓶已经被他收不见了。</p><p> </p><p>海尼森离伊谢尔伦不算太远，但还是需要几个小时的路程，卡琳和尤里安很快就熟到了一起玩纸牌游戏的地步。杨威利坐到驾驶位打开了自动导航系统，先寇布站在他座椅的右后方。黑色的宇宙有吞噬一切的深邃，这一片星云密布，锦缎一般铺散着，它们互相之间的间隔无法逾越，映照在视网膜的时候，却似乎只是伸手就可以捞起一把的宝石。</p><p>“真美。”先寇布不自觉地赞叹道，“若是整个宇宙都像是这里一样美，我倒真是愿意像你这样一直待在船上。”</p><p>“美吗？确实很美，只是看得太多，这些星星，”杨威利伸手指向最亮的那些星球，“也就全都沉进黑暗了。”</p><p>先寇布沉默片刻，手搭上椅背：“即使如此，你我所见到的依旧并非是全然的黑暗。司空见惯的东西，只要有想法，还是可以看见。”</p><p>杨威利转过头来，他的眼角略微下垂，眼神却很锐利，先寇布没有错开视线，黑眼睛和褐色眼角交汇在无边宇宙的某个位点。他们都像是第一次看清楚对方，然后杨威利的眼神软和下来，你说得没错，他说，又把头转回去，放松下来瘫进皮革靠背里，先寇布的笑声压得很低。</p><p>他们身后，卡琳的欢呼声传来，她赢下了刚刚的一局游戏。</p><p> </p><p>先寇布半睡半醒靠在沙发上，感觉有人在身边坐下，挣扎着将意识抽回现实。杨威利端着茶，开口道：“不好意思吵醒你了，不过不久也要到目的地了......关于卡琳妈妈的事，我想也许我能帮上忙，我有个关系很不错的学弟正好在伊谢尔伦。他所在的组织，对于各个星球之间的事情都打探的很清楚，要是你还没有确定好要如何利用手上现有的信息，可以去找他们看看。”</p><p>“当然，谢谢你了。”先寇布又问，“有他们的联系方式吗？”</p><p>“有的，”杨威利盯着那半杯红茶，“不过要是你待会就去的话，我直接带你过去会比较容易进门。”</p><p>“这也太麻烦你了吧。”</p><p>“不会，他们组织的主业，就是图书经营，我这次去伊谢尔伦，就是为了找他们。”</p><p>先寇布挑起嘴角：“恭敬不如从命。”</p><p> </p><p>10.</p><p>伊谢尔伦是很繁华的城市。</p><p>它所处地势特殊，是通往好几个星球的必经之地，每个星球都想要占有它，也因此，它始终处于独立状态，各个地方的文化在此产生交集，不同地方的人在这里操着不同的口音不同的语言过着相当舒适的生活。</p><p>休伯利安降落在伊谢尔伦最大的港口，数量可观的飞船整齐排列在地面上，听从终端里港口工作人员的引导，他们很快地找到停泊的地方。</p><p>一行四人快走出港口的时候，巨大的钟楼敲响，两声浑厚沉肃的钟声回荡在空旷的大厅。</p><p>每个人类居住的星球都有自己的太阳，伊谢尔伦的阳光不算饱满，淡淡地洒在高耸入云的建筑表面，玻璃的墙面反射着光，有弧度的光在城市游动。</p><p>各路人等聚集在这个地方，游客、商人、学生、公务人员，他们带着或焦虑或闲逸的表情奔向自己的目的地。</p><p> </p><p>杨威利的学弟亚典波罗等在门厅的石柱下，看见杨威利的时候举起手挥舞。</p><p>他兴高采烈地问候了杨威利和尤里安，又自来熟地与先寇布和卡琳打招呼。活力十足的青年人一头银灰色头发，一边听着杨威利给他们相互介绍一边引着人往外走了。</p><p>车停在边，不同于街边供人租用的透明车具，亚典波罗开来的车通体漆黑，从外看，连挡风玻璃也是黑色。几人安置好行李，上车以后发现车内倒是一片敞亮，它按照设定好的程序自动行进，亚典波罗调试好指数便走到车厢后坐定。</p><p>“您想咨询什么方面的问题呢？既然是学长带来的人，情报相关的费用我们都可以之后再说。”</p><p>他单刀直入地问先寇布，先寇布也很简洁地告诉他：“卡琳的妈妈，罗莎琳，在一周以前被人从家里带走，光是我知道的，那条街上和她差不多时间失踪的就还有两人。他们有共同点——都是德奥里亚出身，而且秩序维护局拒不受理家属的报案。我想问，你有任何和这些失踪案有关的消息吗？”</p><p>亚典波罗若有所思，他撑着下巴思考了有一会儿，说：“可能还真有......”</p><p>先寇布余光瞟到卡琳似乎幅度不大地动了一下，他们等着亚典波罗继续说，而他沉默了好一会儿，开口却道：“我们先回书店，到了再说。”</p><p>“书店？”</p><p>“杨没有和你说吗？”亚典波罗笑起来，“我们是做书商的，现在这个年代，倒是有很多人喜欢收集那些绝版的纸质书，虽然电子书方便又廉价，但始终比不上拿在手里让人安心。”</p><p>“而且，”他轻轻地叹了一口气，“你永远也不会知道你储存的电子书什么时候就会消失。数据虽然处处留痕，真要破坏起来也是很容易的。” </p><p>“是啊，”杨威利顺着他的话接下去，“所以我之前给你那张书单上的书，能找到到吗？”</p><p>亚典波罗颇为自豪地回答：“那是自然！虽然那上面有几本还真不好找，不过我们是专业的，经历千辛万苦，这次给你找齐了。”</p><p>杨威利看上去很不好意思，摸摸后脑勺：“太感谢你们了，又麻烦你们到处跑。”</p><p>“应该的，而且这次有很重要的收获，值了。”</p><p>自动驾驶的车跑得飞快，浮空的车道毫无阻碍地向远方蜿蜒，鳞次栉比的高大楼房在白天沉默地拥作一团，他们穿行其中，直行、转弯、变换着车道，最终降下地面开进停车库。车库里本是漆黑一片，车开进来的声音点亮了地下的灯光。</p><p>车停稳，他们拿好行李，跟着亚典波罗走出车库，走过一整条街，爬上天桥的时候先寇布就知道了，对面那家就是亚典波罗的书店。</p><p>“有害书籍同好会”，招牌大剌剌地挂在门口，根据橱窗的长度来看，两层的书店面积不会小，店里人也不少。</p><p>先寇布走进去才发现，这里不仅卖纸质书，一楼的半边店面都在出售各式电子书终端。亚典波罗看见他打量着那些单薄的机器，解释道：“只卖纸质书，是养不活这么一个店的。”</p><p>他们直接上了二楼，二楼和一楼很不一样，像是很多很多个世纪以前的古老藏书阁，高大的书架排列地紧密，无数平装的、精装的书挤在书架上，陈旧的、泛黄的书页连成一片墨字的海洋。过滤了大部分光的玻璃保护书页不在阳光下被破坏，也因此，室内的自然光照显得柔和甚至阴郁。</p><p>杨威利刚上二楼便说：“我和尤里安就在这看会书，你们先聊，”他看着亚典波罗的眼睛，补充道，“有什么事你们叫我就行。”</p><p>亚典波罗很爽快地点点头，指着最里面的一个书架：“你要的书全在那儿，刚好可以先验验货。”</p><p>杨威利点点头，和尤里安一起站在原地看着他们走进更里面的房间。</p><p> </p><p>三人在圆桌旁坐下，亚典波罗看着卡琳的眼睛：“克罗歇尔小姐，要是不介意的话，请你详细地讲讲发生了什么吧。”</p><p>卡琳点点头，从她在那天晚上看着身份不明的人带走她的母亲讲起，先寇布已经听过一遍，不自觉地跑了神，看着从窗户照进来的午后阳光出了神。伊谢尔伦的建筑风格如同它的人口组成，杂糅了各个星球和城市的特点，它们高高矮矮乱七八糟地挤在一起，反而生出和谐感。</p><p>他等着卡琳结束讲述，收回视线的时候看见亚典波罗摩挲着下巴喃喃：“太巧了太巧了。”<br/>“什么太巧了？”</p><p>先寇布挂着调笑的表情挑起一边眉毛问他，亚典波罗没有笑：“虽然你是杨学长带来的人，但据我了解，他和你认识并不久，我要怎样才能信任你，把我知道的都透露给你呢？”</p><p>先寇布给他一个无奈的笑：“那你大概没法信任我了。就算是我的身份证明，仔细一查都会发现靠不住，我还真没什么办法证明自己是谁，又值不值得你信任。”</p><p>卡琳在一旁似乎有点急，又不知道能说什么，手按在膝盖上，整条手臂都僵硬地紧绷着。</p><p>亚典波罗反而松弛下来，安抚地朝卡琳笑笑，又转过头来很认真地看着先寇布：“但我们还是准备信任你。”</p><p>这就很让人意外了，先寇布还没遇见过这样莫名其妙的信任，皱了皱眉：“为什么？”</p><p>“学长要我信任你。”</p><p>这更奇怪了，先寇布没想通他做了什么能让别人赋予信任的事。</p><p>而且，“为什么他要你信任我你就要信任我？”</p><p>亚典波罗真正轻松地笑了起来：“我又不负责决策，学长没告诉你吗？这家书店是他名下的。虽然对外声称我是老板，但是这家店属于我的，也就是它的名字了。”</p><p> </p><p>11.</p><p>先寇布愣了大约三十秒，嘴抿得紧紧的，然后他像是突然惊醒了。</p><p>“那你说吧，”他的声音平静无波，“你们知道什么？”</p><p>亚典波罗听到他的语气似乎有些不安，不过还是尽量简洁地和他讲清楚了他们组织的性质。</p><p>先寇布理清楚了，杨威利不止是一个商人，或是书商，甚至不止是单纯的情报贩子。他和他的朋友，会利用表面的身份来往于各个星球亲自探得消息，甚至介入一些事件。</p><p>他们这次得到的消息是，海尼森市长特留尼希特，已经停留伊谢尔伦长达两个星期，期间与德奥里亚的秩序维护总局局长朗古多次见面。而海尼森也并不只有那一个街区有德奥里亚出身的人从家里被带走，根据他们分析，特留尼希特和朗古之间可能存在一些政治交易，交易的筹码即是这些从家乡逃离又没有被异乡真正接受的流亡者。</p><p>亚典波罗最后说，他们需要一个有实战能力并且善于应变的人前去监视特留尼希特和朗古最新的会面。说罢，他意有所指地看向先寇布的眼睛。</p><p>先寇布耐心听了很久，等到亚典波罗终于停下来，他抬起头：“所以你们是知道我是谁，杨威利才会那么巧地开着飞船掉在示罗的吗？”</p><p>银灰色头发的青年似乎是思考了一轮才搞清楚他在问什么。</p><p>“那倒不至于，不过学长确实在昨天给我发了消息，我顺便就查了查你是谁。”</p><p>“那么，我是谁呢？”</p><p>“在一次失败的任务以后就从这个世界上消失了的雇佣兵团蔷薇骑士团前任团长。”</p><p>先寇布仍然皱着他的眉头，一时没有说话，他暂时还没有准备好听到陌生人说出他主动抛弃的身份。</p><p>亚典波罗补充：“毕竟你告诉学长的是真名嘛，很轻松就查出来了。”</p><p>“那他为什么不进来？”</p><p>“啊......”亚典波罗眯眯眼睛，“这个，大概就是他在愧疚了，怎么说他也是骗了你嘛。”</p><p>卡琳沉默地听着大人们交谈，终于还是没忍住：“等等，那我妈妈呢？我妈妈和这些事情都有什么关系呢？”</p><p>“你妈妈，还有其他住在海尼森的德奥里亚人，有极大的可能是被特留尼希特和朗古的计划拖累的。所以，如果我们能潜入他们明天的晚宴，也许就可以知道进一步的消息。”亚典波罗说完看着先寇布：“我们想雇佣你来完成这次任务，如果你想问他关于罗莎琳的消息，这也是一个很好的机会。”</p><p>“你们又有什么目的呢？”</p><p>“我们？我的话，闲着也是闲着，总想着起码在活着的时候多做点好事嘛，至于学长，我认识他很久，却一直很难说清他到底是个什么样的人。不过，也许他的目的也就只是单纯的通过这些工作来靠近他所追求的历史也不一样。”</p><p>他又问了一次：“你愿意参与这次任务吗？”</p><p>他们都看着先寇布，先寇布觉得今天的天气实在是太美妙了。阳光正好，温度正好，湿度正好。示罗从来都没有这样的好天气。</p><p>“好啊。”先寇布没有看他们，“你们不觉得今天的天气很好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>先寇布靠坐在旅店的飘窗前，他在回忆。</p><p>他上次站在战场上时，也是一个夜晚，和今晚一样晴朗的夜晚。只是那个夜晚被冲天的火光照亮，火器朝着建筑开炮，然后建筑轰隆轰隆地坍塌，巨大的碎石和玻璃插进人体，有人在哀嚎有人在嘶喊，有人捧起残肢，有人捂住伤口。</p><p>他记得当时的场景，记得他们在哪个街区执行任务，记得爆炸的声响，甚至还可以闻到硝烟的气息，他逃去示罗待了整整半年，最终还是把自己想要忘记的记得一清二楚。战友和敌人接连倒下，然后死去。他们的躯体互相交叠着，火焰蔓延着点着人体，等到有人来收尸时，会惊讶地发现曾经相互厮杀的人死后居然是一个模样。</p><p>他却没有倒下，他最后一次挥舞斧头，发现自己成了唯一一个还直立着的人。他挨个摸过去，没有一个人还在呼吸。他们的生命和任务一起结束了。</p><p>先寇布调出通讯器，联通委托人以后说完任务完成以后没等到回话就挂断了通讯。</p><p>几分钟以后新信息告诉他他的账户收到一笔转账。</p><p> </p><p>第二天，他一个人踏上了那个永远被黑暗笼罩的星球，没有目的，也没有压力。他流放了自己，并没有人发现。只有很少一部分人知道效率极高，作风狠辣的蔷薇骑士团没有再接过任何任务。</p><p> </p><p>半年过去，他什么都没做，却被一个真实性仍有待考证的私生女不知道通过什么方式找上门，又被一个莫名奇妙地打着书店幌子的私人组织雇佣去监视两个政客吃饭。</p><p>我为什么要管他们？他茫然地盯着飘窗上反射的几点光芒，感觉到心脏向下沉坠就要把他拖入地底。</p><p>卡琳来找他，他什么也没说，离开了那片废土，如今已经跑到这里。亚典波罗所说的信任问题他反倒不怎么纠结，他能想通。这种涉及政治又不能亲自完成的任务，总得找人完成。比起找一其他不知深浅的陌生雇佣兵，像他这样在专业领域有名誉又和任务内容有纠葛的人无疑是更好的选择。</p><p>换而言之，他是自己送上门来给人打工的。</p><p>先寇布觉得自己应该有点生气，因为欺骗或是别的什么生气，然而并没有，除了从未缺席过的沉坠感，他没有什么别的情绪。他没有目的地生活了很久，没有目标地生活了更久，对于明天将发生的事，还有以后会发生的事，都缺少实感。</p><p> </p><p>黑色的天幕繁星密布，闪烁着发出锐利的光芒。</p><p>明天也会有好天气。</p><p> </p><p>12.</p><p>特留尼希特与朗古在酒店包厢会面。</p><p>先寇布用了亚典波罗给他安排的门童身份，在已被确认属于特留尼希特的那辆车停下里的那一刻快步走过去打开后座的车门，特留尼希特，大概是特留尼希特，裹得十分严实。西装帽子和遮了半边脸的口罩。论谁也不会想到，这就是名声传遍了半个宇宙的海尼森市长。</p><p>他下车的时候先寇布装似无意地挡了他一下，特留尼希特晃了一晃，先寇布赶快去扶住他，连连道歉，一边道歉一边就把微型的有机材料窃听器贴在了他西装外套上。特留尼希特一言不发地看他一眼，眼神被笼在墨镜之后。</p><p>先寇布等到特留尼希特进门，站回原位，朗古已经在包厢里等着了，耳机里随时会出现他们的交谈。</p><p> </p><p>几分钟以后，在先寇布打开又一扇车门时，便听见了两个中年男人的寒暄和客套。他套在全套制服站在阳光下兴味索然地听着他们从令人烦躁的生活和家庭聊到愚钝的办事不力的下属，听着酒杯相撞的声响，不自觉地开始怀疑自己来到这里的目的。</p><p>“我之前拜托您的那件事，进行的还顺利吗？”</p><p>是朗古的声音，先寇布回过神来，开始认真听他们说话。</p><p>特留尼希特回答：“很顺利，几乎没有遇到什么障碍。”</p><p>“果然和您合作是正确的，叛徒长久以来都是你我二人的心头大患，如此一来，我们可以暂时先安心了。”</p><p>先寇布长叹一口气，抬手揉平紧皱的眉头，他身边的另一个门童适时地关心新同事：“你今天刚来可能还不太习惯我们的节奏，要不先去休息一下？”</p><p>压下再叹一口气的冲动，先寇布从善如流：“谢谢，那我先去喝点水休息两分钟，很快就回来。”</p><p>他走进酒店，径直向着特留尼希特和朗古所在的包厢走去。</p><p>既然基本上可以确定他们筹划了对于德奥里亚移民者的抓捕，直接去问问他们把人带去了哪里也不是考虑范围外的选项。先寇布对于自己的拷问能力算是有足够的自信，就算面对的是一打政客，他也不是不能解决，一路爬上楼梯，他在心中合计着如何让楼上的一对政客交代出他需要的信息。</p><p>包厢在长廊的尽头，他拐过好几个弯，尚未到达目的地，耳机却先一步突兀地嘈杂起来。短促的尖叫和人体碰撞地板的声音透过电波震动先寇布的耳膜，他心下一惊，朝着那间包厢跑去。</p><p>打开门的那一刹那，他便知道自己的计划已是付诸东流。房间里站着的只有一个服务生。菜还没有吃完，酒杯尚且摆在桌上，而飞溅的鲜血已经把半面墙涂抹得触目惊心。</p><p>先寇布关上房门，低声咒骂一句。站立在两具尸体前的服务生闻声转过身来，一双异色瞳冷静从容。这是一个长相精致到让人过目难忘的男人，先寇布想，这样出色的长相做杀手太引人注目。男人却已抬臂就朝准他的颈后劈下来，他伸手格挡，男人脸色一紧，拿着刀的另一只手便刺了过来。先寇布抬膝踢飞刀具，和男人缠打在一起。</p><p>他分外惊讶地发现男人和他的搏斗水准不相上下，这久违地激起了他的战斗欲望，他很想就这么好好地和人打一次。然而一直保持着沉默的亚典波罗紧急地切进了他的监听线路，青年人大喊：“我刚刚调出了走廊监控，这是德奥里亚那边的人，撤退，先撤退！”</p><p>亚典波罗继续在线路中滔滔不绝他查到的各种信息，一边念一边要求先寇布马上撤退。</p><p>先寇布躲过异色瞳男人绘过来的拳头，忽略掉亚典波罗依旧在重复的撤退命令，直到他意识到短时间之内很难分出胜负，直视男人的眼睛，用母语说：“我不是你的敌人。”</p><p>男人果然愣怔了一秒，而这一秒的停顿已经足够先寇布把他按倒在地上。</p><p>他问：“你是谁的人？”</p><p>先寇布依旧用母语回答他：“我是谁的人目前不重要，不过我知道你是德奥里亚下届选举热门罗严克拉姆的下属奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔。”</p><p> </p><p>13.</p><p>不知是这家酒店包厢的隔音功能实在是好到过分还是有人打点过了，他们方才的打斗没有引来一个酒店工作人员的关注。</p><p>先寇布和罗严塔尔坐在特留尼希特和朗古躺倒在地板上之前坐过的椅子上，先寇布颇为随和地拿起备餐柜里的空酒杯，为自己和罗严塔尔各倒一杯酒。</p><p>罗严塔尔并未买账，他无法买账。一时不备的结果是他现在被先寇布自带的绳子绑在椅子上。先寇布看上去颇为头疼：“我找他，”他指指地上躺着的特留尼希特，“有很重要的事情要问，你把他杀了，我又得去问谁？”</p><p>罗严塔尔不说话，金银妖瞳闪着危险的光芒。先寇布于是继续说：“我把你松开，你愿意和我谈一谈吗？要知道，我现在就可以杀掉你，或者直接报警，你甚至没有办法走出大门。”</p><p>他没有等罗严塔尔回答，自顾自地就去松了绑。罗严塔尔兴许意识到和他肉搏并不能占到什么便宜，也就没有进一步的举动。</p><p>“你为什么杀他们？”</p><p>“他们不该死吗？”</p><p>先寇布不知道应不应该：“你在逃避问题，我问的是为什么，他们做了什么？”</p><p>“算计我。这算是一个充足的理由吗？”</p><p>先寇布摇摇头，不可能。</p><p>他们坐在血染的餐桌旁，一个虚假的服务生和一个虚假的门童，手上的酒杯里是死者所有的昂贵酒液，两具创口可怖的尸体横陈在脚下。若是现在有其他任何人不小心闯进来，都会被这幅怪诞的景象惊吓。两人平静地坐在桌边对峙着，仿佛在等待未知的未来会有什么来打破沉寂。</p><p>罗严塔尔最终把空掉的酒杯放回桌上，粘稠的血液把杯子粘住。他说：“他们干的错事太多，其中最严重的一件就是算计了我，就是这一点让他们丢掉了性命。”</p><p>他想了一会儿，还是把杯子拿起来，走到水池边洗净擦干：“你找他们问什么？”</p><p>“他们在海尼森带走了很多移民的德奥里亚人，知道这件事吗？”</p><p>金银妖瞳的男人摇摇头，用布包着杯子放回备餐柜中：“不知道，不过是他们做得出来的事。如果我是你，我会去这个城市最危险的宗教教会看看。”</p><p>他走到门口时突然挤出一个笑容：“你的杯子就自己洗吧。另外，祝你好运。”</p><p>先寇布心道不妙，下一秒就听见走廊响起的脚步声。他冲到窗前，直接跳了出去，楼顶的路虽然不好走，但总要好过挤满普通人的酒店——他很难在不伤到他们的情况下突出重围。</p><p> </p><p>14.</p><p>那辆全黑的车停在酒店背后的小巷里。</p><p>先寇布拉开车门，看见一个愁眉苦脸的亚典波罗。</p><p>“我想过有可能会遇上意外情况，但没有想到意外情况是我们的目标在任务结束前就死掉了。”</p><p>先寇布一边脱掉沾血的门童外衣一边安慰他：“往好处想，起码我们知道了一个方向——最危险的宗教，有思路吗？”</p><p>“那还用说吗？”亚典波罗依旧心怀揣揣，“都现在这个年代了，世界上也没几个宗教了，其中除了地球教，还有哪个能称得上危险吗？”</p><p>“行，那我们现在就去它的教会。”</p><p>亚典波罗略带古怪地回过头来：“不用再回去休整一下计划一下？你刚才不是刚打了一架？”</p><p>“不用，”先寇布声音沉稳：“计划也不用了，我们现在只是过去看一看，也不做什么。他们应该还处于毫无准备的状态中，要打探什么都比较方便。而且，你看我们定好了的计划有用吗？”</p><p>亚典波罗启动了车辆，不服气地反驳：“计划是学长定的，而且原本计划也只包括监听，之所以请你来，只是为了保证特殊情况——比如监听被发现的时候有能力逃走，你的行为完全没有按照计划来走，你已经把自己变成了行动的特殊情况。而且这次发生的另一个意外，毕竟很难预料到。”</p><p> </p><p>地球教的教会曾经属于另一个宗教。曾经宏伟高大的建筑如今坐落在高耸入云的巨型建筑物中间，显得低矮渺小。然而人们站在斑驳的外墙下，依旧是更渺小的存在。不同于其他留存至今而常作为旅游景点的教堂，这座建筑的四周一片寂静。黑色的鸟雀停留在冰冷的黑色围栏之上，不一会儿便展翅飞向别处。</p><p>先寇布在白衬衣外套上一件黑色的西装，没有打领带，下车便闲人似的晃进开了条缝的铁门。亚典波罗坐在车上，心情郁闷地给杨威利打电话。他把发生的事情简单地叙述一遍，而杨威利在电话那头静默半刻，回答：“这样啊，虽然情况有些出乎意料，好在人没事，顺着现在的线索查下去，也许会有意外的发现。”</p><p>过了大约二十分钟，先寇布从教堂里晃悠出来，表情复杂地敲敲车窗：“我想，这里就是他们的总部了，今天直接冲进去也许也没有很大的问题。”</p><p>亚典波罗挑起一边眉毛：“怎么，他们今天休假吗？”</p><p>“不知道，”先寇布语气中透露出一丝难以置信：“这真的是最危险的宗教吗？我只看到一群昏昏沉沉的人裹在显然不合季节的厚斗篷里念着不知道什么东西，他们看上去要被热晕了。”</p><p>“而且我进去不到五分钟，有人就过来劝我入教，把我带到了地下的办公室——看上去就是他们的总部了。”</p><p>“然后？”</p><p>“那位看起来要热到晕倒的先生还在那里等着呢，我说我的朋友也想入教，让他先等一会儿。”</p><p>鉴于这整条街道上只有他们两个人，亚典波罗顿觉不妙：“你说的不会是......?”</p><p>“走吧，”先寇布送给亚典波罗一个笑容：“把后座的包递给我，我负责搞定他们，至于你想要什么，就得自己去找了。”</p><p>他们提着两个包走进教堂，先寇布的包里装着他的枪和火箭筒，亚典波罗的包里则装满设备。推开紧闭的教堂大门，空旷的中厅零散地坐着全身都盖得严实的教徒。</p><p>先寇布稳步走向无人的布道台，黑色的布包撞上台面的时候发出巨大的声响，教徒们这才迟疑地抬头，寻找是什么打破了平静。</p><p>风琴的演奏突兀地停止，先寇布拉开布包拉链时它发出的声音在寂静的厅堂里清晰可闻，他掏出那支火箭筒，单手拎起扛在肩上，颇为愉悦地对着尚未反应过来的教徒们宣布：“教友们，不欢迎我来入教吗？”</p><p>语毕，一颗火箭弹带着尾焰穿过走道，炸开重又紧闭的大门，炮弹爆炸时蒸腾着空气，巨大的声响震撼着整座教堂，而教徒们的表情却依旧惘然。惊魂未定的亚典波罗翻出一个白眼：“下次你要发射火箭弹之前能提前说一声吗？”</p><p>先寇布没有回答，如若没有意外，不会有下一次的发射了。他低声喃喃道：“这是被下了狠药啊。”</p><p>而教堂的侧边有人神色慌张地匆匆跑上来，还没有站稳便被拖长的教袍绊住脚步，手忙脚乱从地上爬起来，便见到黑洞洞枪口直指面门。<br/>“你好啊，又见面了。”先寇布和他打招呼，指指后面的亚典波罗，“这就是我要发展的新人，怎么样，很不错吧！”</p><p>可怜人眼睛黏在了枪口上，分不清是在点头还是单纯地发抖。先寇布和和气气地发表疑问：“不带我们去参观参观吗？”</p><p>被指着脑袋的教徒几乎是被推着再次走下楼梯。</p><p> </p><p>亚典波罗坐在桌边，拿出包里的设备开始破解系统。</p><p>先寇布搬了一张办公椅，从坐下起便紧盯靠墙立正的教徒，他皱着眉头开始讯问：“你不热吗？”</p><p>“不、不热啊......”</p><p>“说实话！”</p><p>“热！热的。”</p><p>“行，那你便热着。我先问你，你们教的教义是什么？”</p><p>先寇布扫视一圈，办公桌上满是文件资料，偌大的房间却空无一人。</p><p>教徒战战兢兢，结巴半天，硬是没能说出来自己的教义是什么。先寇布心中有数了，继续下一个问题：“特留尼希特常来这里吗？”</p><p>“不常来的。”</p><p>所以这里果然就是他的地盘了。</p><p>“那，这里的其他人呢？”</p><p>“昨天、昨天通知今天不用上班，所以，今天这里就只有我留下来看门。”</p><p>特留尼希特招的人简直和他冠冕堂皇的场面话一样空洞，先寇布板着脸盘问许久，有用的话一句没有，倒是汗流一地。最终，先寇布站起来招招手：“你把袍子脱了算了，待会热死了还不知道该算在谁头上。”</p><p>他穿梭在张张紧挨的办公桌，这里实在太像任何一个写字楼里的办公场所，若不是坐落于古老教堂的地下，光是看上去，竟毫无违和感。他刚翻开某张桌上厚重的资料夹，便听到亚典波罗收紧的声音：“先寇布，过来一下。”</p><p>他心下一沉，亚典波罗已经将显示器旋转至正对他的角度。</p><p>全息投影仪可以做到将一切都很完整地呈现在人面前，这样的功能通常可以为人们带来便利，在有的时候，却又是太过残忍。</p><p>“什么时候？”</p><p>“三天以前。”</p><p> </p><p>太晚了。</p><p> </p><p>15.</p><p>返程途中一路静默，穿过繁华市段，巨大的电子银幕在播放最新的轰动性新闻：海尼森市长特留尼希特、德奥里亚秩序总局局长朗古于今日中午于伊谢尔伦被刺身亡。人们驻足街头震惊地捂住嘴巴。</p><p>亚典波罗在他们走出火箭炮轰出来的巨大破洞时告诉他，从那台电脑里找出来的信息足够特留尼希特、朗古还有其他很多人再死很多次。这就是他们这一路最后的交流了。</p><p>车开得太快了，先寇布想，他该怎么告诉那个女孩他们还在那片废土上捡垃圾的时候，她就已经失去母亲。他们后来所做的所有事情，都是无用功。</p><p>他已经不是很能想起罗莎琳的面孔，对于自己内心的无动于衷的愧疚可能都要甚于对于这件事本身所感受到的难过。但是他要怎样才能在打碎那个满怀期待的小女孩的时候让她感到不那么痛呢？</p><p>先寇布找不到答案，他回想自己失去为数不多的亲人的那些时刻，时间横梗在这个时刻和那些时刻之间，它们遥远模糊，几句拖长的悼词，几声渺远的啜泣......</p><p>而痛苦常在，痛苦永远在这样的时刻盘桓。</p><p> </p><p>一路飞驰的黑色汽车开始减速，他便知道，这个时刻越走越近了。</p><p>推开书店二楼房门的时候，卡琳坐在窗前，午后的光照与昨日一般光亮，女孩翘起的红发被光描摹出金边。她听到开门的响声时站起来，没有说话，先寇布依旧可以在她背光的脸孔上看见紧张和期待。</p><p>胃里有什么不舒服的什么东西向下坠去，喉头也是，因此他才难以发声。</p><p>他还是说出来了，女孩保持着站立的姿势不动了。</p><p>窗外是车水马龙，车辆轧过马路的响声和鸟鸣混在一起，编织了所有的寂静。</p><p>泪水敲打地面的声音最终打破了寂静。女孩站在原地，泪水划过脸颊，她张张嘴，没有发出声音。先寇布想，他现在应该抱抱这个女孩，于是他走上前去，抱住自己的女儿。卡琳僵硬地站着，过了不知道多久，也许是某一声鸟鸣叫醒了她。她哆嗦一下，推开先寇布，摔回床边的板凳上。</p><p>她开始有声地哭泣，先寇布站在一旁手足无措，他再次回想自己曾经如何处理这些时刻，一筹莫展地发现他在每个这样的时刻，都是一个人度过，没有东西让他去参考，正常人会如何度过这些。他站在门口，进退两难，不知道卡琳是不是不愿意别人打扰这个过于私人的时刻。</p><p>兴许是听到了哭声，尤里安、杨威利和亚典波罗都从楼下上来了。没有人要求卡琳在书店保持安静，尤里安想冲过去的时候被先寇布拦了一下，他用只有他们能听见的声音说：“她可能不想被打扰。”</p><p>尤里安没有理他，径直走进房间，蹲下身来低声和卡琳说话，然后他起身，给了三个成年人一个抱歉的眼神，将他们关在了门外。</p><p>他们坐在二楼巨大落地窗前的沙发上整理这一天发生的所有事情，做了滤光处理的玻璃让室内的空气都变得黯淡。没有人想要开灯。</p><p>傍晚时分，二楼的黑暗快要浓厚到难以忍受的时候，尤里安从房间里出来，他的脚步静悄悄的，走过地板时几乎没有发出声音。先寇布首先站起来，比他矮了很多的少年在黑暗中抬头看他：“得给她弄点吃的了。”</p><p>先寇布点点头，意识到少年可能并不能看见他的动作：“今天下午谢谢你了。”</p><p>尤里安的嗓音有些沙哑：“我经历过了，所以我想我也许能在一定程度上理解她现在在想什么。”</p><p>先寇布想，他也经历过。</p><p>也忘记了。</p><p> </p><p>15.</p><p>先寇布将卡琳送回海尼森，她还没有开学，12岁的小孩需要监护人或者福利院的照顾。他用那叠卡琳携带着去找他的资料和他自己被层层掩盖的最原始的身份证明成为了卡琳的监护人。工作人员甚至没有费心去给他们验明血缘，他们压根不在乎。先寇布在签字的时候有一瞬恍惚，他觉得似乎有一股绝顶的疲惫突然淹没了他，一秒钟过后，他又什么感觉都没有了。这是错觉，他告诉自己。</p><p>匿名信息源曝光了海尼森高层和德奥里亚高层之间错综复杂的交易，引起了一时的轰动。他们对移民的做法让所有人愤怒，所以先寇布想，起码他在一段时间内不用担心有人会对卡琳有所不利了。</p><p>他找了一家旅馆下榻，在假期结束前的为数不多的日子，他每天会去看看卡琳，如果她有所抗拒的话，也没有表现出来。</p><p> </p><p>开学那一天，他送卡琳去了学校，阳光很好，学校门口挤着学生和家长。这种新奇的感觉让他不适应：这就是所谓生活吗？</p><p>他和卡琳告别的时候，问她：“还是不愿意告诉我你是怎么找到我的吗？”</p><p>卡琳摇头，挥挥手可能表示再见也可能就是单纯地不想理他。</p><p> </p><p>先寇布走出校门，他还没有想过接下来要去干什么。</p><p>他走在石板路上，看见了双手插兜抬头张望的杨威利。接下来，他知道了当时尤里安考的便是这所学校的高年级校区。</p><p>先寇布觉得他们像是那种古怪的、互相交流育儿经验的并不合格的青少年家长，但他并没有说出来。走到分叉路口，他打断杨威利对尤里安滔滔不绝的夸赞：“你接下来要去干什么？”</p><p>杨威利怔了片刻：“回家？”</p><p>“不，我的意思是，明天，以后，你有什么计划吗？”</p><p>他知道亚典波罗当时找到的资料里包括杨威利一直在寻找的书稿的消息。</p><p>“我准备去一趟示罗，那个星球的运行很引人怀疑，而且，之前得到的消息指向它。”</p><p>先寇布倒是没想到这个出乎意料的答案，但是它也足够让人满意了。他运动嘴角周围的肌肉，笑出这段时间最真诚的一个笑容：“那么，请问您有意向雇佣我在这段旅程保护您吗？”杨威利尚且没有回答，他紧接着补充：“我想，您自己一个人，可能难以在那个恶劣的环境里存活下来。”</p><p>杨威利看了他有一阵儿，最终放松了表情，回复他一个笑容：“那这一路就麻烦您了。”</p><p> </p><p>16.</p><p>休伯利安从草场起飞，飞进黑色的宇宙和闪烁的漫天星辰。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>End</p><p> </p><p>*标题来自David Bowie《Blackstar》</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>